A werewolf’s fear of thunder
by Morgan Pittenger
Summary: Morgan the werewolf is afraid of thunder. Her soulmate,Brainy gives her some reassurance and comfort.


It was a dark and stormy night. Morgan,a pink ,female, easily frightened werewolf,was cowering in a corner of a very dark room. She is very very scared of thunder. The more loud the storm outside got,the more frightened she became. "I'm scared."

She said to herself.She was shaking,her knees were knocking,her teeth were chattering,and she was whimpering too.

A couple hours later,the storm outside got even worse. Poor Morgan was really terrified now. " I can't be in here anymore." She stated. With that,she got up and walked out of the room and headed for her boyfriend,Brainy's room,trembling along the way.

When she arrived,she quickly but quietly got in her side of the bed,where he was sleeping. She buried herself under the blankets and quivered and whimpered quietly. She resumed listening to the storm and got even more scared. In fact,she was so terrified that she covered her eyes in fear as she continued to shake all over.

A few minutes later,she was still shaking in fear.Brainy heard her whimpers,even though she tried to muffle them,Looks at Morgan and gently pulls her onto his lap.

"Sweetie,What's wrong?" He asked. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her,very concerned. "I-I-I."She stuttered as she began to speak." BOOOOOOM!" Went the thunder. That loud thunderclap frightened her sooo much,that she clinged to Brainy while he held her in his paws.

"I'm really scared,Brainy." Morgan replied. "What's frightening you?" Brainy asked. Morgan was too scared to say it,so she pointed at the window in the bedroom.He looked out the window,and noticed the severe storm storm outside the house. "Ohhhhh,the storm is scaring you,isn't it?"He asked. Morgan nodded "Yes" and buried her face in his fur.

Brainy smiled,caringly and Gently began to pet her ,gently stroking her pink fur. "Don't worry,my love There's nothing to be afraid of."Brainy said,speaking with a soothing voice. Morgan started to feel like nobody was there to protect her,and be with her during this time of need. In fact,she felt and thought that nobody was with her at all.She was alone,feeling scared and helpless.She began to sob as she was speaking.

"Brainy?"She called out.There was no answer.

"B-B-Brainy,you there?" She called out again. Again,there was no answer. Morgan started shaking even more than before. She was really really scared,now,and when she gets too scared,she feels...lonely. "Brainy,where are you? Please respond,please. I need you. I'm extremely scared and lonely now. I could use a lot of comfort and reassurance.Brainy,where are you?!" Morgan asked frantically.

"I'm here,Sugar.Morgan looked up and saw him holding her close to him in his gentle paws. "Everything's ok.I'm right here " he assured as he kept petting her. "Brainy,I'm really lonely. No one's around to keep me safe,or be here for me." Morgan confessed as she kept crying .

"Sweetheart,you're not alone,I'm right here with you. I'll won't let anyone hurt you,or let anything happen to you.I'll protect you.You're safe here. You're safe with me." Brainy replied while trying to calm her down.

"The thunderstorm is frightening me."stated Morgan. "I don't think I can handle this .I'm helpless I tell ya,helpless!"Morgan admitted as she started to cry again. "Don't worry,Sweetie.I'm here for you. I'm right here."Brainy said while petting her. "Everything's ok.I'll protect you."He added.

Morgan stopped crying and looked at him."Really?"she asked,sounding a little more calm.

"Yes."Brainy responded lovingly.

"Okay.Now let's get some sleep."replied Morgan. "Ok."Brainy agreed.

As both of them settled down to sleep for the night,Morgan looked at her loved one.'"Sugarbear?"asked Morgan. "Yes?"Asked Brainy. "Don't Leave me."She said. Brainy pet her on the head and stated "Don't worry,I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave your side,never.".

Morgan smiled and both of them fell asleep as the storm continued on throughout the night. Morgan wasn't scared anymore. She slept and smiled confidently,knowing Brainy and her friends and family will always be there for her .

The End.


End file.
